Electrical interface modules are known from the prior art. These are often built into larger electrical systems.
In the context of the present invention, electrical interface modules are generally understood as being electronic components of automation technology that are used, for example, in switch cabinets of industrial systems. Examples of electrical interface modules are electronic switching devices, engine control units, (Ethernet) network elements, fieldbus components and systems, I/O devices, relay and protective devices, industrial communications technology devices, process control and measurement devices, monitoring devices and signaling devices.
This leads to the problem that these components must be labeled in circuit diagrams and also be provided with comprehensive instructions for assembly that include connection and/or installation. A test record or the like must also be included for each individual component.
The annotation of individual components and the arrangement of identifiers is cumbersome. What is more, in larger switching systems with relatively small installation space, there is barely enough space to fit an individual identifier.
As a rule, due to the lack of installation space, there are no type-specific assembly instructions available for installation and maintenance, so they must also be explicitly included.
The increasing restriction of installation space also leads to the omission of indicators to the greatest possible extent, since they take up precious installation space.
At the same time, it would be desirable to obtain additional data on the components in order to enable their replacement to be planned beforehand or an impending breakdown to be identified in advance based on actual signs of aging so that the components in question can be replaced.
In addition, it would be desirable to enable a fault condition in components to be easily identified. Furthermore, it would be desirable if the configuration of replacement components were quick and easy.
Moreover, it would be desirable if it were possible to read out general data, such as state data and/or error data and/or configuration data, for example, from the components and to input such general data into these components. The increasing demands on installation space progressively limit the availability of suitable interfaces. This effect is further intensified by the fact that the components are in part installed so as to be very inaccessible, so there is often no direct accessibility.